Matrix
Matrix is a character featured in the animated series Gargoyles by Greg Weisman. He is voiced by Jim Cummings Character Overview The "Matrix" was created by Fox Xanatos and her mother, Anastasia Renard for the purpose of "reshaping the world into their vision". However, things would not go as planned with the advanced nature of the entity became self-aware and went into overdrive of its original purpose by transforming the entire world. After intervening by the gargoyle leader Goliath and his new ally and former Pack member Dingo, did he see the error of his ways and joined him as an invaluable partner to fight against crime. Appearance In its first appearance, Matrix appeared as a chaotic mass of liquid metal with no real shape or form. After meeting with Dingo, it took on the appearance of a vaguely shaped humanoid reminiscent of the "Roswell Grey" alien stereotype featuring no face or nose. Personality When it gained self-awareness, Matrix was relatively single-minded in its goal to transform the entire world, wanting to forever preserve and maintain order according to its directive. Despite its origins and hyper-advanced mind, it seems willing to understand things unknown to it and even communicate and negotiate with other life forms. Special Abilities Matrix possesses the basic slime abilities of liquefying, shapeshifting, density control and weapon formation. As its compound is made up of nanobots, it has the ability to transform anything and everything it comes into contact with, although it was rather uncontrolled and spent up energy doing so. It drew energy from the plant that created it to further fuel its power, gaining exceptional amounts of mass. Because of this, Anastasia, Matrix's creator, stated that with enough power, it could transform the entire world, according to the infamous "grey goo scenario". Because of its metamorphic properties, it could also significantly enhance machinery as well such as its symbiosis with Dingo's suit. Synopsis The "matrix" was created by Anastasia Renard at the behest of her daughter, Fox Xanatos, intending to use it to transform the world in their image. Unbeknownst to them however, pieces of the matrix had managed to somehow escape and went rogue transforming everything in their wake, leading up to its encounter with the gargoyles who were traveling from Avalon and their human companion, Elisa. Eventually, the matrix became self-aware and disabled the containment unit that had kept it in check and transformed the entire complex housing it, nearly taking Anastasia and Fox with it. As the two retreated, it began spreading out through the entire plant with the intent of absorbing its power to fuel itself. As another massive wave of it rolled around, the gargoyles, now allied with former Pack member, Dingo, confronted it in battle, but its shapeless nature forced them on the defense and later into retreat. By now, the matrix has almost absorbed the plant, but Goliath, the gargoyle leading his clan and Dingo approach it one more time to install a program which would shut down the matrix and stop it from spreading. Unfortunately, it had grown far too advanced at this point and forced them into retreat once more. It would unexpectedly face one last confrontation, this time in a subconscious realm known as the "Dreamtime" where Goliath and Dingo would attempt to negotiate with it as its mind was far too advanced to communicate with in real time. The matrix revealed that its only objective was the maintain order by essentially freezing the whole world. Goliath and Dingo immediately do battle with the AI, using their imaginations to tap into the enchanting properties of the Dreamtime to sufficiently combat it. Unfortunately, the matrix proved too overwhelming and managed to subdue them both. Goliath then argued that what the matrix was doing was not creating order, but negating it as order could not be frozen perfection. Realizing that his actions would only result in death, the matrix became confused and released the two, now wondering how to approach its objective. Dingo told him of another kind of order; law and order. Curious of this order unknown to it, it stopped it transforming wave and took on the shape of a humanoid in order to better understand Dingo's meaning. He had meant that law and order was meant to serve and protect those who needed help the most, the essential purpose behind heroes like he used to be and would want to be again, but for real. Understanding this, the matrix shook hands with Dingo and offered his help, bonding with his armored suit and enhancing its capabilities significantly. With a new ally, Dingo and Matrix could now enforce their law and order, allowing Matrix to continue its original directive of maintaining order with Dingo being able to enforce the law by becoming the hero he desired to become. Trivia Category:Characters Category: Cartoon characters